


Küssens

by amater_asu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sasuke Is A Tsun-tsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/amater_asu
Summary: Naruto thinks that the black stray cat is really adorable. Except, it’s not really black but dark blue and when it looks up into his eyes, he starts wondering, "Do cat eyes usually look like that?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i let myself imagining about sasuke being a were-cat too often and the thoughts led to this. an old one but finally found the courage to release it for the fandom to read. i still insist that naruto tops.

_Shit._

Naruto’s eyes snapped open, darting around his room frantically in order to find a green clock hanging on the grey wall. When his eyes finally manage to find it—with its long hand pointing at the number 9 and the other is ticking away—he curses under his breath and sits up on his bed. There’s this buzzing sound at the back of his skull and blood rushing up to his face. Headache.

He knows he’s gonna be late for the training but the headache won’t go away. Clutching his hair, he silently pleads the heavens that his coach hasn’t arrived at the field yet. The Japan national soccer match is two weeks away and he still doesn’t know how to dribble the ball because this classmate of him sucks. Kiba broke a bone a month ago and he’s still recovering so there’s no way he will be joining the match. He had pointed Naruto to replace him in the team.

“Why the hell do I have to be the captain?” he groans.

He throws the duvet away from his lap and swings his legs over the bed. Angrily slipping into his slippers, he gets up and walks into the bathroom to clean up, getting ready for another tiring training day. He runs his fingers through his yellow hair and stares at his reflection.

Eyebags. Tired eyes. A fading spirit.

He wonders if he’s still being himself.

He’s been sleepless for the past week. Getting into the team and becoming a captain really stress him out. He doesn’t really have an experience in playing soccer—he only knows how to eat ramen and make them. He’s never been a sporty one. While all of his friends are showing him their sport skills, he’s just sitting there watching them in awe but never really finds the interest in that.

It’s nearly 10 when he finishes dressing himself up. He hopes he won’t be as tired as yesterday. With a sigh, he stands up on his heels and makes his way towards the front door. He almost forgets to snatch the keys on the living room table if it’s not for his phone ringing loudly. He takes his phone and looks at the caller id. Exactly as what he has expected.

 

**20 Missed Calls from Coach. 7 New Messages from Inuzuka Kiba.**

 

He stuffs his phone into his training pants pocket and totters towards the door. After locking his apartment up, he’s enjoying the walk to the school building. _Nevermind,_ he thinks. He doesn’t need to rush because he’s an asshole who likes to make his coach fuming like a bull. However, he stops walking when his phone starts vibrating inside his pocket.

He pulls out the device and presses the green button.

“NARUTO!”

The voice full of anger on the other end makes him wince.

He hums in response as Kakashi keeps ranting off about how he shouldn’t be late for training because he’s the team’s captain and the others are waiting for him to start the training this morning. He doesn’t say anything back because he knows his coach is right. All the responsibilities as a captain are hunched over his shoulders and he needs to bear that alone.

“Are you done?” Naruto grumbles lazily into the mouthpiece, causing Kakashi to sigh.

“Listen, be here in fifteen minutes or I’ll cut that member of yours off.”

Naruto chokes on his saliva. “Which member? Don’t you da—oof!”

The device flies out of his grip as he trips over something on his way down the pavement. He falls onto the ground with a thud, face first. “OW!” he cries out, pulling himself up into a sitting position in the middle of the street. He looks around to find his phone but his hands meet something sharp and hard instead of a piece of plastic.

“WHAT THE HELL!”

A black cat jumps up to his face and he falls on his back. His arms flailing around, trying to get the annoying cat off his face before it can badly ruin his handsome face. The cat mews angrily when Naruto manages to take it off by grabbing its neck. “You little piece of shit.” he grunts then places the black cat back on the ground. He pulls his body up and dusts his pants while grumbling about how bad his luck is.

 _Now Kakashi’s really going to cut my member off._ He shudders at the thought.

Bending down to take his phone, he sees the black cat coming towards him. Its innocent eyes are staring into his blue ones. Naruto feels his heart is being persuaded and his expression softens. It stops next to his leg and snuggles into his soccer shoes. He wants to coo and aw at the sight but damn he really needs to go or he’ll be a dead meat.

So, he picks the cat up and places it away from him before running off to the school building.

 

***

 

“Oy! Naruto!”

Naruto drops to his knees as soon as he arrives at the field. Shikamaru waves at him and comes over to help him up. When he looks up, he meets a pair of confused eyes. “Naruto, where’s your training bag?” he asks, tilting his head to the side. And that’s when Naruto realizes that he’s so stupid to leave his training bag at his apartment. He brings his hand up to smack his forehead.

Shikamaru turns around and walks away, shaking his head. “Airhead.”

“Hey, I heard that!!” he yells but no one hears him.

Everyone is busy preparing for the training and he doesn’t see any sign of his coach, Kakashi. He heaves a sigh of relief and gets up to join the other team members. There are Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji and Sai sitting at one of the benches there, laughing and chatting away. “I think I’m gonna die.” Naruto says weakly as he stops in front of Sai. They immediately look up.

“Well, go die and rot in hell.” Shikamaru mutters and looks away.

Sai widens his eyes. “Don’t be like that, Shikamaru! There’s no one can replace Naruto as the captain.” he beams, giving him an eyesmile.

Naruto snorts. “Right.”

He brings his gaze around the field and spots Kiba wheels his chair towards them. It makes his stomach churn to look at his bandaged right leg. The bandage almost reaches his thigh and the sight is terrifying. He can feel his eyes twitch. “Kiba, how’s your leg?” he finds himself asking.

Kiba gives him a cool small smile. “It’s getting better. Although, it still feels heavy to move it around like this,”

“WHOA CAREFUL, MAN!” Chouji shoots up from the bench and holds out his arm, trying to stop Kiba from moving his leg further. “Chill, Chouji.” he says, chuckling.

“Anyways, Naruto, what happened to you? You look so horrible.” Kiba says, turning towards Naruto.

He sucks in desperate gulp of air, his shoulders slump down. “It’s hard you know.”

Kiba only laughs at what he just said. “Don’t make it hard.” he replies. “Ah, anyway, there’s this new guy who wants to join this club. Naruto, I need you to take care of him for me.”

Naruto raises an eyebrow. “A new guy?”

Kiba nods. “Yes. He said he’ll be here in five minutes—Oh, Kakashi Sensei!”

They turn their heads towards two walking men. Kakashi has his arm draped around a young dark-haired man with a pair of dark eyes and a boring expression on his face. _Tch. He looks so arrogant,_ he thinks. When their eyes meet, Naruto can’t help but feel something inside him flip. He looks away and folds his arms in front of his chest.

A shadow falls over him and he looks up to see Kakashi smiling down at him. _What the hell?!_

“You’re in a good mood I see.” he mutters _enthusiastically._

“You should be grateful that I let you go.” the grey haired man replies.

Naruto shrugs. “Whatever. Let’s just start the training.” he turns to walk to the middle of the field but stops when Kakashi puts an arm around his shoulder.

“Let me introduce you to your new teammate.” Kakashi whispers and squeezes his shoulder.

“Geez, fine.”

Kakashi smiles and turns toward the still-looking-bored guy. He finds his eyes are so familiar but he can’t bring himself to remember where he’s seen those dark eyes before so he just lets it slip off his mind and shrugs. “Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha.” his coach says, urging his arm for a handshake.

Naruto shoots a glare at his coach before holding out his hand. “I’m Uzumaki Naruto.”

The taller guy just stares down at his hand without saying anything. He retreats it back with a growl. “You’re supposed to shake it, dumbass.” he mutters under his breath but Kakashi seems to have heard that and smacks the back of his head. “Ouch!” he cries while rubbing the back of his head.

“Be nice to your new teammate, Naruto.”

“How am I supposed to be nice when he doesn’t look like he gives a fuck! This guy really gets on my nerves!” he yells and stomps his way towards the middle of the field childishly and starts stretching. 

 

***

 

“Wow, you’re quite good for a beginner.”

“You did well, man!”

“How do you juggle the ball? It’s so cool!”

Naruto draws in a long breath and let it hiss out slowly, shadows keep drifting through his vision. He sucks in desperate gulps of air as he collapses into the bench. He lies there as he listens to his teammates throwing this new guy endless amounts of compliments. He somehow can feel himself getting competitive. There’s no way in hell will he let this new guy snatch his position in the team.

Sweats stream down his collarbones as he looks into the purple sky. It’s getting dark and he’s jaded as fuck. What more he forgets to bring his training bag so he doesn’t have a towel to wipe his sweaty face. It’s impossible for him to wash up in the washroom because he doesn’t like sharing his personal stuffs with others. The only thing possible to do is to go home with a sticky body.

 _Ew,_ he thinks.

He lets his eyes drift half closed. The summer breeze blows and caresses his face. He shivers a bit. A shadow falls over him and he feels something falls on his face. He opens his eyes and finds his sight is blocked by a piece of towel. _Huh?_

He gets up and removes the towel from his face. It’s a blue face towel. At the same time, he looks down to a pair of soccer shoes. He slowly looks up to see the owner and jumps from his seat when he finds that guy—Sasuke—looking down at him. His friends are no longer at the field.

“You scared me!”

Sasuke shrugs and looks away. “I thought you need a towel.”

Naruto falls quiet as he looks down at the towel in his hand. He looks back up and finds that Sasuke has gone. “What?!” he chokes. “Where did he go?!”

_Weird._

A sound of a cat mewling pulls himself back to reality. He looks around and spots that same black cat he tripped over this morning. He points an accusing finger at it and it blinks cutely at him. “You!” he shouts. “Why are you following me here?!”

**Blink. Blink.**

“Don’t follow me around!”

**Blink.**

“Stop blinking you little piece of—” he stops and blinks.

Since when did he start to talk to animals?

He puts his palm over his face and sighs. The events today must have made his insanity slowly fade. He stands up and drapes the blue towel over his shoulder. “Nevermind.” he mutters to himself when the cat approaches him. He slowly walks past it towards the gates where his teammates are gathered, still chatting away. Except, Sasuke is not there.

_The hell with that guy. I don’t give a single fuck._

“Are you going home, Naruto?” Sai asks when he’s about to open the gates.

He nods weakly. Sai frowns and stops him. “Won’t you join us to eat ramen at Ichiraku’s?”

 _Damn,_ he thinks. He badly needs to eat something but he remembers that he doesn’t bring anything but a phone and his apartment keys. So, he shakes his head. “Nah, I’m just going to eat at home.” he replies and waves to his friends.

“Be careful on the way home, Naruto!” Kiba shouts while waving.

Naruto brings his thumb up without turning his heels around and opens the gates, slowly walking out of the school area.

 

***

 

_Ding!_

The elevator dings open. Naruto sighs before taking a step into the metal cubicle. He doesn’t see the black cat is trying to get into the elevator. When he turns around, the door is closing but the cat behind legs is still outside the cubicle. He goes pale and presses the button to prevent the door from crashing the cat’s body. He puts his palm against his pounding heart. He almost killed the cat.

Wait.

No, the elevator did.

He hauls the cat up and stares into a pair of dark eyes. “You know, when I told you to stop following me I was serious as hell.” he starts ranting off.

The elevator doors have closed and the metal goes up to the fourteenth floor. He puts the cat down and hisses out a breath. “Fine. I’ll let you come with me for the night.” he grumbles.

“If it’s not because you’re cute, you might have already been kicked out of this cubicle.”

The cat mews in response as if saying ‘thank you, Naruto.’

Naruto snorts a ‘you’re welcome’.

He’s about to check on his phone when the elevator dings. He steps out of it with the cat following close behind. He reaches for the keys and unlocks the door to his apartment. He lets the cat in and shuts the door behind him. He drags his legs over to the living room and stretches, he’s lost behind a mountain of fatigue as he flops himself down on the couch.

The cat jumps onto his stomach and looks down at him.

“What? I’m trying to sleep, go away.”

**Blink. Blink. Blink.**

Sighs.

Naruto thinks that the black stray cat is really adorable. Except, it’s not really black but dark blue and when it looks up into his eyes, he doesn’t think those dark eyes are cat eyes. But he doesn’t want to think about it too much. He just wants a nice rest and a fresh body before going to bed. He pulls himself up into a sitting position and spots his training back resting neatly beside the DVD player on the floor. He gets up and walks towards it to pull out a towel and a set of clean clothes.

He remembers the blue towel Sasuke gave him. It’s on the couch and when he turns around to pick it, he sees the cat is snuggling into it. He chuckles and lets the cat play with it. “Wait here while I’m taking a bath. Don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

It mews without looking at him as if saying ‘alright’.

Naruto shakes his head before heading towards the bathroom. He lets all the fatigue flows into the drain. Along with thoughts of the soccer match and the new guy Sasuke. He wonders what kind of guy is he. He’s so mysterious, disappearing without him knowing.

He lets the warm water stream down his face as he closes his eyes and lens against the tiles.

He can’t wait to make a cup of ramen and watch his favorite late TV show.

 

***

 

“Woah! Stop getting into my way!”

Naruto frantically tries to steady himself, balancing a pot of boiling water in his hand and preventing himself from stepping on the stray cat at the same time. He sighs in relief when he manages to do them all. He pours the water into the cup and grins to himself. _Ah~ ramen._

The cat jumps up on the table and stares at the cup.

Naruto frowns. “What? Do you want one?”

It mews at him.

“So you do want one,” he shakes his head. He takes the cup and heads towards the living room. He waves the cat over. “We can share. Come.”

It happily follows him to the living room. Naruto drops himself on the couch, wriggling in his seat to find a comfortable position. He laughs when the cat jumps onto his lap. He pets its head and it leans into his touch. He thinks it’s so adorable.

All of a sudden, an idea comes into his mind.

“You know, I should really give you a name,” he touches his chin thoughtfully.

The cat only stares at him.

“Takeshi would be nice for you!” Naruto pumps his fist in the air.

**Blink.**

He slumps in his seat. “Why, you don’t like it?”

He sighs and starts peering into the cup. “Maybe we can think about it later.”

He goes back to start eating his ramen and turns the TV on. The cat is in his lap, sleeping comfortably. He will laugh now and then and makes the cat jolts awake but in the end, it always goes back to sleep. He strokes the cat’s neck affectionately and smiles. He’s getting a new company in this dull and empty apartment.

When the time strikes 1 a.m, he turns the TV off and yawns. He gets up with the cat sleeping in his embrace and shuffles towards his room. _Time to get some sleep_ , he thinks. He slowly puts the cat on his bed and stretches. He walks across the bed to sleep on the unoccupied side of the bed.

Yawning wide, he reaches out to turn the lights off and tucks himself under the duvet.

“Good night.” he mumbles tiredly before he feels himself getting coerced into a nice slumber.

 

In his dreams, he sees that new guy. They’re lying on the grass and stares into the infinite blue sky. He finds himself calming down at the sight. Sasuke turns his head towards him and smiles but he doesn’t say anything. Naruto feels his heart thundering in his ears when he sees that smile.

He thinks that smile is so beautiful.

 

***

 

Sunlight drifts trough the blinds and Naruto has to squint his eyes to prevent the light get into his eyes and blinds him. He turns to his side and reaches out only for his hand to meet a smooth skin. He freezes in his bed. He doesn’t have the guts to open his eyes because who knows who might be sleeping beside him right now? What if he’s a robber?

He travels his hand up a face.

 _A face._ He winces.

He can feel a nose oh and that was the cheeks he was touching earlier.

He gasps loudly when he feels himself being pulled into an embrace. When he finally opens his eyes, he sees collarbones. _What the fuck._ He squirms under the stranger’s grasp and makes noises but they are muffled by the stranger’s chest. When he looks up, he doesn’t believe his own eyes.

“WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY APARTMENT OH MY GO—”

Sasuke shuts him up with a kiss full on his mouth. It lasts for a few seconds before he pulls away. Naruto is breathless as he tries to push the guy off his bed. “HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! THERE’S A PERVERT INSIDE MY HOUSE HELP!!”

“Will you shut up?!” Sasuke hisses.

That stops him. His voice. His deep voice.

 _What the hell._ He shouldn’t be thinking about his voice. _Naruto gather your shits together!_

“How did you get into my apartment?” he wails as he looks down to check on himself. He sighs in relief when he finds he’s still wearing his clothes but Sasuke—

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

Sasuke pulls the duvet up to cover himself. A blush starts to spread up Naruto’s collar as he squeezes his eyes shut, his arms flailing. “WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!”

“WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!”

“DID WE…DID WE…UGSJKAHSKJAH!”

Sasuke puts his palm over Naruto’s mouth to shut him up but the blond bites it. Naruto goes really frenetic as he keeps flailing his arms around. “I’ll explain to you later! Stop screaming god damn it! Hey, stop moving I’m going to fall off the bed. Hey!”

“KYAAAAA KYAAAAAA KYAAAAAA!”

_Thud._

“Oops.”

 

***

 

“So, you turn into a cat when you’re nervous.”

Naruto states as he glance at the guy sitting next to him on the couch. He’s wearing his t-shirt and his favorite boxer. Recognition stars to sink in. Those dark eyes of the cat’s. Those dark eyes look just like Sasuke’s. He runs his palm over his face and sighs. “I still don’t know why you’re following me.” he mumbles.

Sasuke turns red as tomato and Naruto thinks it’s cute. The mysterious guy blushes.

There’s a silence before Sasuke finally speaks.

“It’s because I like you…”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“What?”

Naruto turns his head towards Sasuke. He’s still as red as a tomato.

“I like you a lot,” the raven-haired boy confesses.

Naruto can’t believe his own ears. He feels his heartbeat picking up the speed. The blood rushing up to his face as his mouth quivers, trying to say something but nothing comes out of it. He’s just speechless because he never knows that the guy has been taking a liking of him. This guy had a courtesy of being an asshole to him during the practice and now he's being all shy?

“But we never met before, have we?” he croaks over the growing lump in his throat.

Sasuke shakes his head. “We have. Several times actually. You just didn’t notice it. I’m in the same university as you,”

He doesn’t know if it’s just his imagination but he sees the raven-haired guy pouts. It’s dangerous because he feels the urge to kiss that pout away. He shakes his head to erase the thoughts. He can’t get a word out of his mouth at all. When he’s about to speak, Sasuke beats him to it.

“You know, forget it. Forget what I said,”

“What? Why?” Naruto gasps. “You can’t confess to a person and tell them to forget it just like that!”

Sasuke looks down, avoiding his gaze. “I don’t think you even like me back,” he mutters quietly.

Naruto’s face softens. “You haven’t asked me yet,”

Sasuke’s eyes widen and he looks up.

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?” he finally has the courage to ask the blond.

He feels a pang in his heart when he doesn’t receive an answer. When turns his head towards the blond, he’s surprised when he crashes his lips against his. He curls his arm around the blond’s neck and he feels a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He pulls Naruto closer and kisses him back. Their lips move in sync. The kiss is sweet and warm.

When they pull away, Naruto grins. “I didn’t like you at first, but my heart started warming up ever since I let you step into the elevator.”

Sasuke blushes and nodded. “Yeah,” he says breathlessly. “And you said I’m cute too.”

Naruto can feel his cheeks burning. “That’s because the only thing you do is to blink at me!”

“What do you expect an animal to do? Answer you back?”

They fall into a fit of laughter. Sasuke crawls into his laps and starts playing with his hair. “You know? I’ve been waiting for this day to happen. The day when you’re finally mine.”

“Yes, you have me now. I’m yours.”

Sasuke raises an eyebrow playfully. “I thought you didn’t like this cute guy? Or should I say, cat—”

“Oh, shut up, you.”

Sasuke’s laughter is muffled by another mind-blowing kiss.

 

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> how do u like sasuke being a shy cat. meow.


End file.
